The Silvia
by AlvaJDM
Summary: Xavier, a drift fanatic, has gotten an 10,000 settlement to buy a first car. Where will this car take him? Language, mild suggestive themes. For car enthusiasts.


Chapter one: first car

I stumbled around the lot, excited to have $10,000 in my pocket, literally. I was looking for a car that would get me not only from point A, to point B, but one that could do it sideways. You see, I was deep into drifting. It is the absolute most stupid and pointless thing to do in your vehicle, but it was fun, for me, atleast. As I was wondering upon the lot, something caught my eye - a beat up 240SX with the USDM (United States Domestic Market) kouki facelift. My jaw dropped as I half-assed jogged to it. "This one!", I exclaimed, knowing it was the right one for me.

When I open the door, it creaked loud, definantly needing some WD-40. Ignoring that, I sat in the drivers seat. "How much for this one?" I asked, looking up to the salvage yard owner. "You need to see if it runs first, kid" he told me. I got out, closing that creaky door, and we walked up to the office containing the keys of the salvaged cars. We found the Nissan's key, and walked back to it. I open that creaky ass door again, and also sat inside. I put the key into the ignition, and I turned it. It took awhile to crank up. "Well kid, I'm thinking this could go for maybe 500 dollars." he said, looking to the condition of the car. It had a cracked windshield, and had no front bumper.

I then looked to him with my bright face. "Deal!" I said with a very enthusastic voice, the kind of voice that says "Me and this thing, we're going places". He smiled, having just made profit off the car, I flicked out 5 100 dollar bills, sliding them to the salvage yard owner. He had the title and we signed it over into my name, Xavier Hollister. As he headed off, waving to me, I engaged the clutch and shifted into first, the transmission being in bad shape, it jerked out of the yard, needing some work - badly.

I pulled up outside of my parents house, and they looked at my new ride. "Sweet ride, Xavier. A little busted up, huh?" My dad said, smiling at my first car. "That will change soon enough," I said, shifting into neutral, and turning the ignition off. "I have enough money to fix it up, I have 9 grand left in my pocket!"  
Seeing that the car was fucked in so many ways, I kind of felt ripped off, but seeing as the monster i would turn it into, I cheered up instantly. "Don't kill youself with that kid, we already know the shit you want to pull." My Dad told me, with a serious look on his face. "I'll be fine, Dad. Don't worry, I can handle it." I reassured him, not wanting him to feel worried about me and my new Nissan 240SX.

I got in my car, and started it up. I put it in reverse, and pulled it into the garage. In this garage, me and my Dad had tools where we use to restore and fix cars for a hobby, and sell them. Only I wouldnt sell this car.  
I started unloading boxes off of shelves in the garage, full of parts i got off of craigslist and such when i first got my job, waiting for this moment to arrive. I slid out the car jacks, and put them under the chassis, lifting the car off of the ground. I slid under it, bringing a tool box with me. I opened the tool box, removing the flash light. I started un fastening the Differential from the rear end, dropping it from under the car. It was an stock open differential, where only one tire spun. I chucked it from under the car, sliding out from under it. I then opened a box, revealing an welded differential - where the spider gears isnide are welded together, and a steel plate is welded int here too, to make the tires spin simultanously no matter what, also known as a "locking differential". I fastened this differential into the rear end, torqueing it on tightly.  
I then slid out form under the car, wiping my greasy hands off on my shirt as my Dad walked in.

"Installing your first set of parts already?" He said. "Yeah, I just have to get the coil overs in now." I replied, rumaging through the boxes. "Well, be careful. Don't get into any shit with the law, y'hear me?" He said stearnly, being serious, again. "What ever Dad," I replied. "I'll be fine." I started torqueing all the lug ntus off of the rims, taking them off one by one. I then starting de-assembling the suspension one by one. I removed the brake caliper, the brake disc, and etc. I then fitted the HKS suspension components on the car. My Dad watching me, I was keen on avoiding fuck ups.

After the first stage of my car, I went to bed. This being a long day and all, I couldn't wait to cruise up to school tomarrow. I drifted off to sleep quickly, setting my pack of cigarettes beside me before passing out. I woke up with that taste that something had died ion my mouth. I got up, itched my nuts, and stepped out of the room, to get ready.

After getting dressed, I grabbed my 240sx keys, and walked to the car. I unlocked the door, and the seatbelt latch swiveled from the back of the pillar to the front of the door, with an electric buzz. The door open thing was chiming like a mother fucker so I got in, and I started that shit. This was going to be a fun day. 


End file.
